


【斑扉】风暴潮

by zongcaiWu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zongcaiWu/pseuds/zongcaiWu
Summary: lof上被屏蔽了，ao3补档





	【斑扉】风暴潮

**Author's Note:**

> 现代异能paro（应该）
> 
> 手稿是高三上课的时候零零碎碎写的，搬到电脑的时候由于时间跨度太大（一直懒得搬…），到后期丢失手稿，放飞自我强行写完了。本意是个甜文，结局也应该是甜的（？）
> 
> 如果有断裂感，是正常的。

\---+---

斑和扉间的恋情始于一次失控。

父亲佛间去世后，兄弟俩婉拒了宗族提出的援助，搬进了偏远的新家中。新的屋子小得多，对于两个十五六岁的大男孩而言未免过于拥挤，再加上不时会经常有一个与柱间同龄的人过来蹭饭，即使有限的空间已经被尽可能地腾挪利用，相互厌恶的人总是难免狭路相逢，对峙得那叫一个风云翻涌水火不容，却在最后总以某一个人的妥协收场。

那日扉间放了学回到家，浑身都是久泡泳池中会有的粘腻感，哪怕在学校更衣室用自来水匆匆冲淋一遍都无法洗去。钥匙拍在门锁上发出清脆的叮当声，他喊了一声我回来了，柱间在转角处的开放式厨房里就着抽油烟机发出的嗡嗡声欢快地应了一声，通往起居室的拉门紧闭，隐约能听见电视在播放节目。

扉间心下了然，对大哥又邀请那人上来的举动颇有不满，也无可奈何。他上前拉开门，坐在被炉旁的斑猛然回过头看他，神情淡漠，视线相交瞬间却仿佛看见被侵入领地的野兽。默然短暂的对视过后斑扭头去看置于斜角的电视，扉间拉上门听了一会，无非是异能者对社会稳定性的影响和如何管理处置异能者这类俗不可耐的老生常谈。斑拄着头垂着眼皮意兴阑珊，扉间听得暗自摇头，抬脚欲从斑身后走过。他以为斑今日神色恹恹无意找茬，谁料在经过斑垂在身侧的手时猝不及防被捉住了脚腕。

扉间的脚腕很细，一只手就能圈过来。察觉到手下的人意欲挣脱，斑用了力收紧手指，指下的肌肤现出一圈红印，他用拇指摩挲下踝骨后的那一小块肌肤，竟听到了一声压得极低的抽气声。

是了，他倒忘了，扉间的五感向来比其他的人要敏锐。

斑抬头，遮挡住半边脸的头发滑落至一侧，堪堪露出一双赤红的勾玉眼。扉间愣了一愣，只觉被用力地一拉，待他回过神来已经半个身子伏在斑的身上，斑的一只手还握着他的脚腕，另一只手按在他的后腰上，烫得吓人。

扉间憋着一口气跟斑在墙壁和被炉间狭窄的过道上扭打，仗着姿势上的微弱优势打得不分高下。混乱中斑松开了制住他脚腕的手，在一声特别响亮的撞击声中他们同时停下手上的动作，所幸柱间不知是没听见还是没在意，并没有过来打探情况，他们之间的矛盾在柱间面前表现的皆是默契的隐忍，各怀鬼胎总归是殊途同归不想让柱间过多担忧。扉间喘着气撑住薄薄的墙壁居高临下地看着斑，在斑将手伸入发间时露出一个掺杂着不解的微妙神色，却任由斑舒展手指扣住他的后脑将他往下压。嘴唇相触的瞬间他们都僵住了没有了动作，巨大的静默笼罩着他们与这一小方天地。世界是嘈杂的：电视中的喋喋不休，纸拉门外厨房内锅里的油滋滋作响，沸汤咕嘟咕嘟冒着气泡，抽油烟机隆隆的低响，柱间轻哼的不知名小曲，以及彼此的呼吸。

宇智波斑与千手扉间说到底也不过是十来岁的少年，因为不可言说的原因躲避着与他人过于亲密的联系，更不必说谈恋爱接吻这种程度的亲近的事情。他们嘴唇相贴着好一会儿，静默笼罩下扉间眯了眯眼，试探性地伸出柔软的舌尖舔舐，在短暂的呆滞过后便被纳入湿热的口腔内，尖利的牙齿轻咬着阻隔了他的退路，另一条舌头激烈地与之纠缠，能听到响亮的水声，唾液沿着下巴滑落，仅仅是接吻，唇舌相抵宛如又一战场，斑蛮横地索取，稍有差池便会一败涂地。纷扰的世间远去，周遭世界折叠坍缩只剩彼此，所听所触只有对方。

最后是扉间先伸手推开斑。他定定地看着斑，眼角晕开的红潮在那张染上血色的脸上依然明显得诱人。斑的神色倒是一如既往地淡漠，仅是抬手抹去了唇上潋滟的水光。方才的失控彻彻底底撕开了长久以来所维系的暧昧，含糊不清的界限被打破后，又经由那一吻塑造全新的平衡。但无论是怎样的心意相通只要不付诸于言语一切似乎又能保有余地。他站起身越过斑回到卧房，步履平稳，待他换了一身衣服出来，柱间已布好了饭桌——他对斑与扉间之间的暗涌一无所觉，天南海北地说着正事与闲事。提及泉奈时斑会罕见地露出温柔的神色，他始终不愿尚是普通人的泉奈卷入“这边”的世界中。

 

\---+---

基于某些心照不宣的默契，斑与扉间开始了一段略微异于常态的恋情。

扉间是学校游泳队的队长，时常一个人训练到很晚，晚到那时整间学校已空无一人。某天开始斑就会靠在泳池边的铁丝网看着。他不喜水汽，却一直在沉默着坚持这一举动，偶尔他们会一起回扉间的家，但更多时会在半途分别。他们试过在空无一人的操场上接吻，夕阳将他们的影子拉得很长；他们也试过在泳池旁的淋浴房中相互抚慰，借着淅沥的水声掩盖情难自禁的喘息。喷头浇下冰冷的自来水压不住血脉中奔涌的情潮，他们像对初尝禁果的伴侣，亦像是抵角缠斗的野兽，不知餍足也不肯退让，直到情欲宣泄殆尽。

斑和扉间惯于将一切置于掌控之下，然而双方的缠斗总会有分出胜负的时候，意味着总有一方会不情不愿地交出控制的权力。满掌浊白的体液随着流水冲刷而下，丝丝缕缕地流入下水道。身形相近的少年缱绻相拥，情动之时扉间的脸上依然是克制的神色，他垂着眼喘息，面上一片红潮，眼角嫣红。待喘息平复下来后他关掉了喷头，在水珠撞击地面的滴答声中闭着眼与斑交换了一个带着氯味的吻。

他对这样的随心所欲向来是敬而远之的。然而在这场欲望的风暴中，千手扉间把控不住也抽身不能，恍如不系之舟，身不由己，飘摇欲坠。

不仅仅是一次情欲的交锋。在与宇智波斑的整场斗争中，他输了，一败涂地。

 

\---+---

斑与扉间的恋情止于一场失控。

他们终究不过是十来岁的少年，哪怕在未来可以预见地强大，此时也不过是自身难保。

那是一场针对异能者的诘难，几乎是同时，全国爆发多起异能者失控的事故，造成的恐慌，损失，同时那个旷日时久的话题再次成为人们关注的重点——对异能者的管理处置。普通人与异能者的矛盾被锐化，仿佛只剩下非此即彼的两个阵营。

那日清晨风和日丽，与往常的每一日并无区别。扉间作为感官敏锐的感知型异能者，他是被窒息般的心脏紧攥感从噩梦中唤醒，心神不宁地盯着窗外欲亮未亮的天色看了好一会儿，才又倒回褥子上。

却是再也睡不着了。

在课堂上，扉间难得地走神。泉奈倒是一如既往地趴在桌上睡觉，教室里静悄悄只有老师讲课平板的声音。

也就是那时候，天——黑了。

光线被遮蔽。植物依附外墙而向下生长，繁盛茂密的枝叶构成囚笼，甚至沿着窗户向室内攀爬蔓延，墙壁与天花板被穿破，在惊愕过后是恐慌，在窃窃私语中火警的声音刺耳锐利，尖叫与脚步声此起彼伏，桌椅碰撞，吼叫，哭泣，周围都是乱糟糟的声音。

是柱间与斑。他们的能力暴走了。

扉间抬头看着楼上，耳畔响起的是泉奈困倦又疑惑的声音。宇智波泉奈。斑的弟弟。扉间的脑子空白了一瞬间，等他回过神来，他已经站在了柱间的身边，手里拉着不明所以的泉奈，巨大的火球迎面而来。

火焰灼烧的感觉过于鲜明。扉间仅能下意识地将拉着的人往身后藏，便见巨大的树木拔地而起，挡在他的面前，树木燃烧发出滚滚黑烟。

这一场战斗究竟是如何结束的，扉间自己似乎也不太记得。当他踏入斑与柱间的战场，就像是被那种气氛感染，或者说，冲昏了头脑，近乎失去自控。后来好像宇智波一族与千手一族都来了能管事的长辈，才将他们勉强制住，并且在政/府的特殊部队到来之前将他们从一片混乱的学校中带离，同时，也从俗世中带离。

千手扉间盯着眼前的茶汤，冷峻的神色看不出多少情绪。他们如今在千手一族的本家，他们本该在父亲佛间去世后便搬回的地方。他的哥哥将会在成年后接管千手一族，届时扉间作为族长的弟弟也要肩负相当重的责任，再多的年少轻狂，都化作一场求之不得的幻梦。

正如风暴潮终会过去，拨云见日风平浪静之时生还者会在满地的狼藉中再次建立他的家他的城他的国。

 

\---+---

木叶建立了。

木叶是第一个异能者联盟，代表所有加入的异能者与政/府进行沟通与交易。它的建立不被人看好，更有激进者将其视为异能者谋逆的信号。

木叶建成那日，只有千手的族人与宇智波的族人到场。彼时已是族长的千手柱间与宇智波斑，与站在各自兄长身侧的千手扉间与宇智波泉奈，冗长的仪式过后是宴会，两族的人向来摩擦纷争不断，此时硬要一同喝酒宴乐，泾渭分明又强做热情。总会习惯的，总会放下的。柱间对未来抱有乐观态度，主动端着酒就去了宇智波一族场地。扉间架不住族人的劝酒也喝了几杯，回过头却不巧与偏头看过来的斑对上视线。

斑的神色依然是淡漠的，似乎这般浓重的欢庆气氛都无法给他带来丝毫的快乐。但斑的眼角眉梢都是放松的，这样的环境他也非常享受。他们隔着重重的人潮对视，在被其他人发现不妥前转开视线，仰头喝下杯中清酒。

世事变化无端，风暴将至。

 

-END-


End file.
